


Some Cool Friends and Hot 'Za

by sagscrib



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Boys In Love, Getting Together, High School Shenanigains, Love Confessions, M/M, Pizza Date, Short, this is just self-indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagscrib/pseuds/sagscrib
Summary: Leon thinks he's a great wingman. Aoi actually is a great wingman.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi & Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 252





	Some Cool Friends and Hot 'Za

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how good this is but. It's my first time posting a fic so it's fine. More Taka and Aoi gay/lesbian solidarity and friendship please. This happens around junior year/ year 11

It had all started with a game on Never Have I Ever in Mondo’s small apartment. He, Kiyotaka, and Leon were planning on sleeping there for the night, and Taka was more nervous than he could remember being in a long time. He slept at Mondo’s all the time, but having another person there made him anxious. Mondo, probably sensing how on edge his friend was, had suggested the game. Taka appreciated it.

That was, until the game started, and Taka quickly realized that he hadn’t really done much with his life at all. He’d never been in a mosh pit or been to a high school party or been on a date- and the last one was where the problems arose.

“Seriously, never? Not even to, like, McDonalds?” Leon asked, incredulous. Mondo elbowed him.

“There’s more important things I could do with my time.” That was pretty much the truth- he did have a lot to do, after all, with studying and participating in extracurriculars to ensure admittance to a good college. Besides, relationships were expensive- dates and gifts and anniversaries. It was more trouble than it was worth.

Yeah, that was the excuse he usually went with.

Leon scoffed. “Sure. It’s not because you can’t get a girl to like you, right?”

“Hey,” Mondo warned.

“What? I’m just ribbing him. We know our little Kiyo could get any lady he wanted. Hey, how about Hina?”

Taka raised an eyebrow. “What about her?”

“You seem to spend a lot of time with her, huh? How about asking her out?”

Taka chuckled. “No, I don’t think so.”

“What? Why not?” Mondo, this time. It surprised Taka a little bit- if he was really that curious about his love life, why didn’t he just ask?

“Ah, uh- no reason,” he said, hurriedly. He didn’t want to reveal his friend’s secret, but he was also a notoriously bad liar. He hoped that Leon wouldn’t press the issue.

He did. “Aw, cmon, man. We’re all friends here, you can tell us.”

“Uh-“ Taka could feel his face getting hot. He was beginning to wish he were somewhere else.

“Ha ha, you like her, huh?” Leon had a smirk plastered across his face that Taka didn’t care for at all.

“No.” He could feel his face heating further in discomfort.

“You do! Look at you, you’re blushing. I can’t blame you, though, she’s got a great-“

Mondo smacked Leon’s arm. “C’mon, dude.”

Leon laughed. “Alright, fine. Hey,” he paused for a moment, and Taka could practically see the lightbulb appear over his head. “We should set you two up.”

“That’s alright,” Taka said. His voice sounded small even in his own ears.

Leon shook his head, still smirking. “Alright, if you insist.”

The rest of the night went as sleepovers with Mondo usually did- they’d put pizza rolls in the oven, make some popcorn, and fall asleep on the couch. Taka would look at Mondo’s sleeping figure and repress the urge to sigh.

Everything was fine for about another week. Taka continued talking to Hina, only now, every time Leon saw, he would toss a wink his way. On one such occasion, Hina noticed.

“What’s that about?” she asked.

“Leon has convinced himself that I have feelings for you,” Taka sighed.

“He thinks any guy who hangs around a girl has feelings for her. Everything he knows about women he’s probably learned from magazines or T.V. or whatever. Don’t worry about him.”

“Misinformed though he may be, he is certainly devoted. He’s been trying to set us up all week.”

“Yeah?” Aoi tapped her chin. “Well, if you really want him off your back, we could always stage a big, dramatic breakup.”

“Who learned everything about relationships from T.V., again?” Taka smiled, and Aoi punched his arm, giggling. “For the record, I’m glad it’s you, rather than some poor girl who would feel obligated to do something about it.”

“Man, no kidding. I can’t imagine you going on a date with a girl.”

“Neither can I.”

The next day, Kiyotaka was seated in a booth at some pizza restaurant across from Aoi, with Leon and Mondo in the booth behind him. He could feel the beginnings of a migraine behind his eyes, and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Aoi looked at him, a bit confused. Taka sighed, mimed a goatee and a pompadour, and pointed behind him. She nodded in recognition, then smiled mischievously.

“Might as well have fun with this,” she muttered, before announcing, a little dramatically, “this is a very nice place, Kiyotaka, thank you for inviting me.”

Taka covered his mouth and chuckled. “Of course. Only the best for you, Ms. Asahina.” Hina almost snorted, before covering it with a cough.

“I don’t doubt it for a minute.”

As soon as Taka opened his mouth to respond, the waitress came to their table to take their drink orders. Taka ordered a water (Mondo was paying, after all) and Aoi had a Pepsi. They also ordered a peperoni pizza to share and continued to riff on each other while they waited.

Ten minutes later, Leon waving his hands to get Taka’s attention from behind Aoi. Taka sighed, excused himself, and walked to where Leon was waiting with Mondo.

“You’re doing great, Taka!” Mondo whispered, smiling in a way that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Haha, hell yeah! Keep that up and you’ll be taking her home for sure!” Taka flinched, disgust clear on his face. Mondo smacked Leon behind the head and grimaced.

“Ignore him. He’s gross.” Mondo squeezed Taka’s shoulder. “I’m proud of you, ok? You’re finally putting yourself out there.”

Taka could feel his ears growing hot and his chest tightening. The entire world felt like it went rose-colored and warm, and Taka panicked.

“Alright I’m going to go sit down now, for the date that I’m on,” he said, jerking a thumb behind him and hurrying back to his seat.

“Hey, dude, you okay?” Aoi asked.

Taka nodded, face feeling very hot. “Great. I’m, uh…”

Hina looked behind her at a confused Mondo and Leon and nodded in understanding. Then, after a moment of silence, she visibly brightened and smiled at her friend.

“Oh, Mr. Ishimaru, I hate to cut our date so short, but I cannot live this lie any longer!” She placed a hand dramatically on her forehead.

Taka looked at her, confused.

She rolled her eyes, still smiling. “I am in love with another, and I cannot do you the injustice of deceiving you further.”

Click. Taka smiled. “Oh, say it isn’t so! Who has stolen your affections from me?”

“It is none other than your close friend, Leon Kuwata!”

Taka placed a hand to his chest. “The scandal!”

Aoi stood up, sighing dramatically. “I apologize. Perhaps, in another life, we could have been together. But today, you must live on without me, tough though it may be.”

Taka snorted. Aoi chuckled and winked at her friend before leaving, dragging an excited-looking Leon behind her. Mondo blinked, looking confusedly at the door, then back at Taka, who shrugged.

“Uh… That sucks?” Mondo said, more of a question, as he sat down in Aoi’s recently vacated seat.

Taka shrugged. “I’ll live.”

“You didn’t really like her, huh?” Mondo asked, pulling the half-full Pepsi towards him.

“Not really. Not in the way Leon seemed to think, at least- she’s a good friend, but I’m not interested in anything more.”

“Ah.” Mondo took a long sip of his drink, nearly draining it, before he looked up at his friend again. “Can I tell you something?”

“Of course.” It was a given, really, but Mondo always asked anyway.

“I was kinda hopin’ your date would go bad.” Taka tried very, very hard to ignore the pink dusting his friend’s features.

“Oh?”

“Yeah.”

“…”

“…”

“…Care to elaborate?”

Mondo looked at the wall beside him and huffed. “I don’t know. I mean, I do know, but…” He sighed. “I don’t think she’s right for you.”

“Then… who would be?”

“I DON’T KNOW,” Mondo shouted, then snapped his jaw shut, face red. “I mean, uh. Hey, here comes the grub!”

Sure enough, the waitress placed the pizza in the middle of the table, before taking Mondo’s empty glass to refill. Mondo fidgeted with his hands.

Taka smiled. “Hey, the food’s hot. Let’s not let it go to waste.”

Mondo smiled back, grateful, before grabbing a slice.

Conversation flowed easily after that, as it usually did. Taka forced himself not to think too hard on what Mondo was going to say, but it lingered in the back of his head nonetheless.

The pair stopped in a park while Mondo was walking Taka home, and Taka looked at his friend curiously. Mondo was very pointedly not looking at him.

It was dark- the lights of the streetlamps barely reached out here. Taka could barely hear the rustling of thick foliage behind him over the sound of his heart thumping.

“What’s going on?” Taka whispered, not wanting to break whatever was happening.

Mondo took a moment to respond, electing to clench and unclench his fists by his side in a motion that Taka felt rather than saw. Then- “I think it’s me.”

Taka bit the inside of his cheek. “What’s you?”

The silence was tense and warm and felt like it went on forever, but really it was only a few moments before Mondo said “I think that it’s me who’s the right person for you.”

Taka felt something in his stomach tighten, then explode, then fly into his chest to flutter around. He wasn’t sure if he had enough breath to say what he wanted to say (whatever that was) so he elected to take his friend’s trembling hand into his own and lace their fingers together.

“I think so too,” he said, facing his friend directly, chests inches apart.

“Yeah?” He could feel the words on his lips more than he could hear them.

“Yeah,” he responded, and then he felt his friend’s chapped mouth pressing softly into his own and it was soft and warm and it felt like breathing, but better, and easier somehow, and he realized he wasn’t actually breathing when he hiccuped and nearly knocked his forehead straight into Mondo’s and he laughed, and Taka laughed, and they kissed again and it was warm and it felt like forever and not long enough at all.

And, more than anything, it was right.

**Author's Note:**

> The date was originally gonna be sakuraoi/ishimondo double date but this was stream of consciousness and it just. Didn't happen. something for next time


End file.
